


MTMTE: You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

by sisterawesomeness



Series: More Than Meets the Eye: Ember's Logs [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Comics
Genre: Gen, Hostage Situations, Human on the Lost Light, Lost Light, more than meets the eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterawesomeness/pseuds/sisterawesomeness
Summary: This time around Ember has to face a psychotic medic from Delphi and being held hostage by an angry Fortress Maximus. What a week.





	1. Life After the Big Bang

Emme liked Swerve's bar. It wasn't 'officially' open yet but lots of bots hung out there. The only downside was that Swerve didn't sell anything that a human could safely consume. But that was alright with her. She'd never been a big drinker. Instead she'd drink some water and sit around listening to the boys and their ramblings.

It was one of these times she saw Ratchet come in and talk with Swerve for a bit. Before he accidentally dropped one of the world's smallest drinks. She figured though that things were fine and she didn't want to just run over there and embarrass him over it. So she stayed in her seat next to Rewind. It wasn't like the medic was one of her biggest fans anyway. But she couldn't help but overhear something about a place called Delphi.

~*~

As it turned out Ratchet, Drift, and Pipes were all allowed to go down to Delphi. Seeing as Rodimus didn't want the ship's medic to go alone. The medic in question didn't seem overtly happy when he saw Drift was one of the bots going with him. And he was even less pleased when he learned Emme would be accompanying them.

"Come on Ratchet," Rodimus argued for her. "She'll be fine. Emme will stay close to Drift the entire time."

"Why is she even going to begin with? At best humans are a hindrance and at worse a liability."

"I can just feel the love," she stated putting her armor on.

"She's never been on an alien planet before," Drift took up. "Aside from Cybertron for a few days. This will be a great learning experience for her."

"This isn't a field trip." He paused and saw he was outnumbered on this issue. "Fine, but she's your responsibility."

The planet Messatine. Five Miles From Delphi.

"And we can't just park outside because?" Pipes inquired.

"Because, Pipes, we're playing it safe. The whole setup feels… I don't know. I can't put my finger on it," Ratchet replied.

"It's called intuition and it's nothing to be ashamed of. You should surrender to impulse more often," Drift spoke up.

"Drift… Trust me. You don't want me to do that."

"Yeah that's not scary at all," Ember said.

"That goes for you too."

"Okay, guess what?" Pipes asked.

"What?" she asked.

"This is my first proper alien planet. It's true! I've spent my whole life on Cybertron or on space stations. That's why I joined the Lost Light. So me and the universe could get up close and personal."

"I hear ya."

"And what do you make of it so far?" the medic questioned.

"Wet," he ran his servo through the snow on the ground. "Wet and kinda brilliant."

"Hey, this is the D.J.D.'s stomping ground, isn't it?" he spoke again after about a minute. "Swerve saw them in action once. He was so traumatized he couldn't speak for six months. Said it was the worst thing that had ever happened to him."

"What, seeing the D.J.D.?"

"No, not being able to speak."

"Ratchet, this whole Delphi whistleblower thing… What if everything turns out to be okay? Boring and okay?"

"Then I get to do something nice for a change and name Pharma the new Chief Medical Officer."

"Why Pharma?"

"You wouldn't ask me that if you'd seen him at work, see, good medics… It's all in the hands. Fluidity of movement. You can't build hands like that."

"Are you telling me that all the best medics were forged?"

"Yes, and no. I don't think it proves the existence of Adaptus."

They reached the facility. "Looks deserted. We could've parked outside after all."

"Why don't you look for a way in while I cloak the MARBS." They all hoped off. "You scared of the D.J.D., Drift?"

"I'm sorry, am I what? Am I scared?"

"Ex-con like you. High profile ex-con. Just asking."

"Would I be standing here if the D.J.D. bothered me in the slightest?"

"I've operated on P.O.W.S. who've begged me not to save them. Decepticons who'd rather die than get added to the D.J.D.'s list as punishment for getting captured. But you're not bothered."

Emme looked between the two of them.

"Oi, you two. What's this then?"

"That would be the second most terrifying symbol in the universe."

"What's the first?" Ember inquired.

"Show her your spark casing Drift."

"You know, Ratchet, one day you'll say something nice to me. Just before you tell me I've got a terminal illness or something."

"Okay, so this is the bit where we break in right?" Pipes transformed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to be impulsive!"

Drift snatched Emme up as he did a flip while Ratchet jumped out of the way. Pipes barreled into the building. Revealing rusted pieces of bots everywhere.

"Uh, guys? I'm covered in… Oh, Primus. I think I'm covered in dead people."

"That cross on the wall? The one you just ignored? It's the universal plague symbol," Ratchet explained. "It means 'stay the hell away' in a billion languages. It does not mean 'ram-raid' a morgue!"

"Try not to look Emme," Drift tried to block her view of all the bodies. "Hands up who thinks this trip's just taken a slight turn for the worse."

"A plague symbol? Am I infected or something?"

"I don't know. Probably not. Hopefully not."

"What about 'definitely not'? Is 'definitely not' in there? 'Cos that's my favorite."

"Pipes!" Drift warned. "Behind you!"

The poor looking bot touched Pipe's shoulder. Drift simply acted and sliced the bot apart. Ember was horrified.

"What was that?" Ratchet demanded.

"I don't know, but I think it was infected."

"I'm talking about you! What's with all the slicing?!"

"He was going to attack, Pipes!"

"He was moving at two miles an hour!" He sighed. "I know this guy. His name was Prowl."

"Prowl?"

"Not the Prowl. Obviously. This Prowl changed his name to… Dent I think. To avoid confusion."

"Dent? He called himself Dent? As in… As in Dent?"

"Yeah, well all the best names are taken."

"Hello," a voice called. "Anyone down there? I thought I heard… Bickering. Ratchet?!"

"First Aid. Do me a favor and explain everything."

"Oh Ratchet it's bad. We've been hit by this virus. This red rust. Everyone's dying! I was trying to find a patient. He escaped the ward and…" He noticed the bot in pieces on the floor. "Ah. I see you found him first."

"Sorry, he attacked Pipes."

Ratchet coughed. "Sort of."

"Pipes, I presume?" First Aid started checking him over.

"What gave it away? Was it the pipes?"

"Hmmm. You look okay. Ish."

"Can we try that again without the 'ish'?"

"Afraid not. The virus is transmitted by physical contact. But it can be dormant in the body for hours, even days. Hold still," he drew an X on the side of his face. "This just tells other people that you've come into contact with an infected patient."

"Stay the hell away."

"Yeah. Something like that."

~*~

He led them through the hallways. The disease sounded terrible and numerous bots had already died. That the disease seemed to start after there was a 'big bang'. It also knocked their communications out. There was another bot in there and many on slabs. Apparently the long term patients didn't seem affected. And there was a big bot stuck in an 'eternal coma'. But First Aid believed he'd found a way to fix that.

Pharma was stuck in some sort of quarantine room. He seemed to be trying to tell them something.  
"That glass is thick. I can't hear what he's saying. You do know you can override the lock right? You're the ward manager," he told the bot named Ambulon. "You've got clearance to unlock anything."

"Really?" he seemed surprised.

Pharma shocked all of them by using a scalpel to write into his own servo. It read, 'Your Friend is Upset'.

"Pipes?" they turned.

"Help me," he seemed to be fighting to get words out as he was shakily walking toward them. "I feel funny…"

"Keep talking. Talking is good," Ratchet instructed. "Talking means you're winning."

"But I'm scared."

"You'll be alright," Emme said. But Drift kept her and Ratchet back. "Tell us what you're feeling so we can help." She didn't have any medical training but she'd seen movies and TV shows.

"It feels… Wet… And kinda horrible." He broke off in a cry of pain.

"Drift, Ember. Keep him occupied while I get Pharma. Don't kill him!" He opened the door. "Out you come!" Pharma seemed to bolt out of the room.

"Pipes! Pipes!" Emme touched his leg. "Listen to me. Focus on me! You're gonna be okay."

"What do we do?" Drift asked.

"Something non-fatal!" Drift transformed and drove until he was behind Pipes. He shifted back into his robot mode before he used the butt of his sword to knock the other bot in the back of his helm. He fell to the floor seemingly unconscious.

"I'll take him back to the ward and hook him up to a nucleon feed, buy him some time," Ambulon picked him up.

"What happened to Pharma?"

"He went running off to the cells. He says he's worked out what's happened…"

They bolted to the ward and put Pipes on a table. He held the bots hands. "I got you."

Ambulon hooked him up to some machines. "Ratchet," Drift spoke. "I need to talk to you."

"Stay back!" he warned. "You might get infected!"

"Ratchet!" Ember hit him on his leg in alarm. She pointed at Drift.

"I think it's a bit late for that," Drift was already leaking red from his optics. "Pipes must've sprayed me. I'm sorry."

They were interrupted as Pharma was tossed into the room and two cons followed. "Alright, Enough," Ratchet held up his hands in surrender after putting Emme behind him. "I don't know who you are, but you've won, okay? If that's what it takes to send you on your way, then fine. You've won."

"Ratchet," they turned to see First Aid standing there with some types of clamps on him. Behind him was the giant bot who was on the slab earlier. He looked very much awake. "My friend here begs to differ."

He looked even bigger on his feet. "Do you two realize where you're standing?" he spoke. "No? Then let me explain. My name is Fortress Maximus. Five years ago I was attacked by a Decepticon so powerful he redefined the word. He took me down. Hard. I was paralyzed, lobotomized, and left for dead. All of which means that right now, you two… You two Decepticons being the first Decepticons I've encountered since I was able to beat to death… Are standing in the very worst place in the universe."

Emme held the back of Ratchet's leg. She believed the bot.


	2. How Ratchet Got His Hands Back

She just watched in abject horror as Fortress Maximus killed the Decepticons in a pretty graphic manner. Thankfully Ratchet somehow managed to calm him down as First Aid helped Pharma up. Ratchet and Ember went to comfort Drift as Ambulon got one of the con's heads out of Maximus' gear.

"Not move another inch," Pharma held a weapon to the back of his helm.

"Oh, you must be joking."

"Yeah? Tell that to the gun in my hand."

"Pharma?" Ratchet questioned. "What are you doing?"

"Those two Decepticons? Ambulon was the one who released them. He's to blame for the virus too. I'm sure of it. He used to be a Decepticon. You know that, right? Ten years ago he switched sides. Said he went AWOL. To avoid being part of some prototype combining team. Except it was all a ruse. A way of infiltrating our ranks."

"I was a Decepticon Pharma, listen to me. I'm not a Decepticon anymore."

"Then how come you're not infected?"

"I think I am. I just haven't displayed any symptoms yet."

"You know what Pharma?" First Aid turned and aimed a weapon at Pharma.

"Oh boy," Emme looked the scene over. Was this common among them?

"I think you're lying. You said the two Decepticons were monoformers. But look! They had transformation cogs!"

"So I misread the scanner!"

"And you said they attacked you. But all your injuries have been caused by a laser scalpel. Your laser scalpel. Your wounds were self-inflicted."

"Ratchet… Buddy… You don't believe this, do you?"

"Show me you alt mode," Ratchet readied his own weapon.

"What?"

"You heard him," Emme said. "Change."

"You want me to? No!"

"Then I'm sorry," he pointed at him.

"What are you doing?!" Ratchet reminded her of Sherlock as he explained the virus only killed if you transformed. First Aid was safe because he had a malfunctioning T-cog. And Ambulon wouldn't transform because his alt mode is a leg. "And that Pharma… Buddy… is why you won't change shape! You know the properties of the virus and you know you'll get sick."

He was outnumbered. "Very good. No, really well done," the jet backed up. "Full marks."

"Put down the gun. You can't kill five people with one shot."

"Oh, I can do better than four… And a half," he noted Emme. "I can shoot this life support machine and kill twenty!" Before they could even think he did.

To First Aid's credit he sprang into action and told everyone what to do. Ratchet put Drift on a slab. "Ratchet, listen. If all this is the work of the D.J.D. If Pharma's working for them and they're on their way… Then I want you to put me out of my…"

"Don't you dare."

One of the bots flat lined and the only way to possibly save him was to put him in Ratchet's ambulance mode. Ratchet didn't listen that it would kill him as he attempted to save the bot. Maximus was too big to follow after Pharma.

"That did it. Everything's under control. If you wanna go get Pharma… He's all yours." Ratchet drove off and Emme looked to see where he was going.

~*~

Ratchet found Pharma and they took a moment to have a chat. All the while Ratchet kept getting worse and worse as his eyes started leaking. As did various parts of him. It looked like Pharma was the one on top. Until he discovered he was standing in Ratchet's rust. He tried to jump out of it and the medic took the chance to punch him.

For a moment it looked like Ratchet had the upper hand but then Pharma shot him. Pharma climbed up expecting to escape. But was stopped by a certain human waiting for him. "Going somewhere dickbag?"

"Human?" he smirked. "And what exactly do you think you can do to stop me?"

"Me?" she asked. "I doubt I could do anything to you. Except buy some time." She ducked as Ratchet smacked into him from behind. The two grappled for the vaccine. But it fell over the edge. Emme jumped after it.

"Ember!"

"You imbecile! That was the only antidote!" They fought until Pharma pulled one of Ratchet's arms clean off. He fell over the side. He desperately clung to the side of the building. "You can't leave me hanging here forever."

"It won't be forever. Look at that elbow. There's no way that's a load-bearing joint. When you fall, you'll have a choice. You can change into a jet and fly away, activating the virus… Or you can stay as you are and pray the impact doesn't kill you. If you want my medical opinion… You need to make a judgement based on your chances of survival," he quoted what Pharma had told him earlier. He turned, "Huh?"

"No!" Drift cried out and brought his sword down. Cutting off Pharma's hands.

"Drift…"

"Ratchet?"

"Ember?!" he turned in surprise to see her standing there. Holding the antidote.

"I'm glad Brainstorm put magnets in these boots."

He seemed to let out a sigh. "You had me worried sick. How did you know there were magnets in your suit?"

"I didn't?" she shrugged.

He looked at her a second before he chuckled. She was surprised to see him give her a smile. "Ya did good, kid." She beamed back at him.

~*~

They all shuttled back up to the Lost Light after taking the antidote. Ratchet mentioned how he'd consider First Aid as his successor. Ember was surprised when the old medic mentioned how she might have a career as a medic in her future. She couldn't help but smile. For now she was just happy everyone was alright. And that Ratchet was sporting a new pair of hands.


	3. Interiors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **If anyone's wondering who Blue is I ask you read the second chapter of Lost Tails of the Lost Light. Or long story short he's Emme's three-legged turbofox.**

"Then what happened?"

"Then he went on his, um spree. He just… Strolled out of Swerve's and started shooting people at random. Boss, Turbine, Dogfight, and Doublelead. It's like they were just… In his way."

"Any fatalities?" Rodimus asked.

"Miraculously no. They're all in the medbay," Drift answered.

"And Maximus is?"

~*~

The Incident Room.

"Here," Drift pointed on the map. "He's locked himself in Rung's office."

"Ah, so this becomes a hostage situation."

"We don't know what he wants. Blaster's trying to patch into an old security camera above Rung's desk to give us an idea of what's happening in there. In the meantime we've got people outside. Just give the nod and they'll kick the door down and go from there."

"No. I've already put Rung's life at risk. If I do it a second time he'll start taking it personally."

"Sorry I'm late. I was showing Swerve the door," Magnus walked in. "Have I missed the part where you get criticized for allowing a deeply disturbed recently-resuscitated prison warden to walk around with a loaded gun?"

"Guys?" Blaster interrupted. "I've almost got a picture. No audio, I'm afraid. But look at those shapes. Someone else is in there. A third, fourth, and fifth person?"

"Let's hope they're the calm sensible types. Peacemakers."

"And we're in! And the other Autobots are…"

"Oh hell," Drift said. "It's Emme, Whirl, and Blue."

The room was torn apart and Whirl was messed up on the floor. Rung was trapped in a chair with Emme sitting in his lap. Blue sat next to them and the turbo fox rested his head next to Ember. She gently patted his head. Apparently, she'd picked the wrong time to come by and see Rung's Ark collection.

Unfortunately, Whirl wouldn't shut up until Maximus smacked his helm a few times.

"What is Emme and Blue doing in there?" Rodimus was exasperated.

"Rung's looking right at us," Drift noted. "He's spotted the camera."

"Clever Rung."

"And I'm the one who apparently is having an 'acute psychotic episode.'" They heard.

"And we've got audio! Nice one, Blaster."

"Not me. I dunno what just happened."

They listened in as Max began to rant. Then he decided to call Rodimus. "Okay, first thing? It's Rodimus," the captain answered. "Secondly, we're about as far away from Cybertron as…"

"Shut up!"

"Don't you tell me to…"

"I mean it! I don't want a conversation! It's a simple enough proposition. You take me home right now and no one in this room dies. Over and out!"

~*~

Inside the room.

"Now you realize the fatal flaw in your plan, right? You've just told Rodimus to do something he doesn't actually want to do. Now if you'd ordered him not to return to Cybertron…"

"Whirl's right," Rung said. "Rodimus is rebellious by nature. Try to impose your will on him and as a simple matter of principle he'll…"

"What's in your hand?"

"Me?" Emme offered.

"Not you. You're holding something in your hand. No, no, your right hand. Your right hand." He stepped over and Blue snatched Emme out of Rung's lap as Fortress Maximus took Rung's servo and opened it. "A microphone. In your thumb. You've been recording all this haven't you? Probably broadcasting it, too…"

~*~

The others watched on the screen. "Let's see what happens if I pull."

"Leave him alone!"

"This doesn't concern you human!"

"Don't! Don't! It's deep-wired! It's not meant to… AAAARRRRRGH!"

~*~

Three Hours Later.

Emme and Blue were in the same position as before. Only this time Rung had to gently keep Blue from trying to lick his wound. "God, I have to piss so bad," Emme fought not to fidget.

Whirl had to start talking and it brought up the topic of why he was seeing Rung. Max decided he wanted to know.

"You know I can't answer that," Rung turned his face when Maximus held his gun to his head. Blue growled and Emme sat frozen from her position.

"Why?"

"Because it's confidential! And because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I have a duty of care towards my patients."

"Tell you what… Let's see how that works in practice."

"Stop it!"

"This is your last warning human."

"Don't look Ember," Rung told her.

Thankfully, Whirl decided to open his mouth. And what Emme heard was horrible. Meanwhile, Rung picked up one of his Arks and started tapping on the side of it. Specifically the windows. Sending Rodimus and the others a message. And they called Swerve and Rewind who were already outside.

The only decent thing from it was learning Whirl considered Rung a friend.

"Hey," Maximus looked out the window. "That's the same starfield as before! Why haven't we changed course? Looks like it's gonna take a death to send us on our way. Do I have a volunteer?"

Emme saw Swerve and Rewind peeking in the window.

"Everyone just," Rung tried. "Just stay calm. Max, please lower the gun. I know what this is about… What this is really about. Lower the gun and we'll talk, yes?"

"Don't listen to him! It's a trick! Pull the trigger!"

"Shut up, Whirl!"

"Yip!"

"Overlord! Because this isn't about three years. Is it? This is about three syllables. Forget Prowl. This is about what Overlord did to you, and what you never got to do back."

"Shut up!"

Emme put a hand on Blue and her other on Rung.

"Come on! Come on, you coward! Pretend I'm Overlord! Pretend this is…"

"Garrus 9?"

Some awful images appeared on the wall. Fortress all but collapsed on the floor as Rung reached over to hold onto him. As if to shield him from the images. "Close your eyes, Max. Don't look. It's okay. It's alright. We're done. No more for today."

Blue whined and even Emme couldn't help but pat the giant bot on his arm. Those images were horrible… A few moments later she screamed as a shot fired through the window and Rung's head exploded.

"RUNG!"

"No!" Max yelled. Before Whirl impaled him with the pipe that had been in his chest a few moments earlier. "Yes."

~*~

Rodimus' Quarters Later.

"That speech you gave about Rung," Drift sat across from him as Rodimus doodled on his desk. "It was very nice. I couldn't have written something like that."

"Yes. Well, I meant it…" There was a pause. "You seen Emme?"

"She and Blue are with Ratchet. Physically they're both fine…"

"But mentally?"

"I think… It was a learning experience for her. She's tough."

"She shouldn't have to be," he sighed. "I'll have to talk to her later. Now, have you seen Red Alert?"


	4. Rules Of Disengagement

By some stroke of dumb luck, Ratchet refused to call it a miracle. Rung seemed to have made it. He didn't have a head yeah. But he was still alive. It would take time but they'd be able to rebuild him a head. He was going to live.

A few came by to visit. Swerve and Skids. Though Swerve was horrified and guilty over what he'd done. Ember and Blue stayed the longest and even brought one of his Arks to put on his bed to make him feel more at home. She even played some music thanks to Blaster finding and making her a small player.

"I hope this makes you feel better," she told him. "We're waiting for Ratchet and the others to get all the parts just right. If anyone can build you another head it's them. Not gonna lie. It freaked me out what happened. But," she patted his hand. "Let's focus on getting you better. Okay? I'll come see you tomorrow," she hoped off the chair and onto Blue's back. "Night and pleasant dreams Rung."


	5. Scavengers (Part 2): Who's Afraid of the DJD?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The song used here is You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offpsring.**

"You've got to be shitting me," Emme sat in a chair looking up at Rodimus and Drift. "I was a peer counselor in high school. I'm not a trained psychiatrist like Rung."

"We don't need you to be Emme," Rodimus told her. "His patients and a lot of the bots on board are just feeling lost."

"No shit."

"We thought you might be able to put a positive spin on things," Drift added.

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"They just need someone to listen to them."

"And you think they're gonna open up to me? Someone they barely know?"

"We think it would be nice if they had an option. No one exactly wants to open up to their commanding officers."

"But you're different from us," Drift added. "You're open and friendly."

"You mean I'm the harmless little human?"

"Not the exact words I would use."

"Emme, I wouldn't be asking this of you if I didn't think it necessary. I swear all you'd have to do is listen to them until Rung feels better." If he could give her the 'sad eyes' she was pretty sure he was doing it.

She held out for a few seconds before she sighed. "Fine. But I'm not giving anyone advice. I'll listen and that's it."

They both smiled at her. "We owe you one Emme."

~*~

So it was decided she'd be set up in a smaller office as the ship's unofficial 'counselor'. Her door was open to anyone who wanted to talk. It was ironic. First it was just Skids and Swerve to see what this was all about. It was just casual conversation. Later Rewind and Chromedome came by and it was the same thing. Pipes and even Whirl paid her a visit.

The first day not much happened. The second more bots came to see what was going on. What this 'counselor' thing was about. Emme just sat there and read some of the medical texts Ratchet let her borrow while they lightly conversed.

Swerve came back the third day. He brought up the Rung issue. It seemed good to get it off his chest. Emme just patted his back and said it wasn't anyone's fault. Not his. Not Rodimus'. They both did what they thought was right at the time. No one can or is blaming them for it. And Rung would tell that to him the second he came back to himself.

Skids liked to drop by and occasionally bring up his memory issue. She thought it might have something to do with the fact her own memory was somewhat faulty. They had a kindred spirit in that.

First Aid would come and ask how she was getting along with the medical texts. She wasn't a genius but she was figuring a few things out. He said her progress wasn't bad. That it took years for some bots to even get the basics down. Emme herself wasn't sure if she really wanted to train and be a medic. But if there was one thing her father taught her. It was give something your all or nothing. She was young but unlike other bots she didn't have years to practice and learn everything. That was how she ended up spending so much time with Ambulon or Ratchet. Asking endless questions or hoping they could clarify something.

It's also how she ended up meeting Perceptor and Brainstorm officially. Science and medicine were closely linked.

But she also knew doctors, unless you were Ratchet, needed to have a little faith here and there. That was how she ended up having religious and spiritual discussions with Drift long into the night. Rodimus would occasionally join them but more often than not he would either come bursting into her office or talk to her when she entered their room at night. He would occasionally talk about the war or how bored he was.

If there was one thing Emme knew she was good at it was listening. Whether it be to Magnus droning on and on about laws and perfect grammar, or to the silence that enveloped them when she'd go down to the holding cells and visit Fort Max. He wondered why she came there. But he soon learned it wasn't out of pity.

"What I saw in those pictures were horrible. I don't like thinking about them. But you lived through that. You're way stronger than I could ever hope to be." She'd tell him how Rung was holding up and he did appreciate that.

One thing bots who came to see her noted was that her so called 'office' might as well have been another room. She hung up star maps or medical things on the walls. And if it helped bots she suggested they add whatever art they wanted to the walls. It was as much their space as it was hers.

Blue was by her side constantly. And nearly all the bots liked the turbofox. It was friendly and would allow them to pet it as they talked. Music, even on low settings, could be heard drifting from the office. It was how they knew she was in there.

**"Show me how to lie**

**You're getting better all the time**

**And turning all against the one."**

"I keep telling Domey but he never seems to listen to me anymore."

"Maybe he's thickheaded. Sometimes you have to repeat stuff to someone like five hundred times before it finally sinks in."

**"Is an art that's hard to teach.**

**Another clever word**

**Sets off an unsuspecting herd.**

**And as you step back into line**

**A mob jumps to their feet."**

"Has Ratchet and the others reattached Rung's head yet?"

"They're going to do that today."

**"Now dance, fucker, dance**

**Man, he never had a chance.**

**And no one even knew**

**It was really only you."**

"I was hoping Perceptor would come in to see the upgrades I made to your armor."

"Well I think they're cool."

**"And now you steal away.**

**Take him out today.**

**Nice work you did**

**You're gonna go far, kid."**

"Is it that difficult to adjust one's badge to the appropriate angel?"

"We've been over this Magnus."

"Come on Rodimus," Emme took up. "This is important to him."

**"With a thousand lies**

**And a good disguise.**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes.**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes.**

**When you walk away**

**Nothing more to say.**

**See the lightning in your eyes**

**See 'em running for their lives."**

"How the texts treaten' ya kid?"

"Ok. But can you explain the difference between a busted line and a rotted line?"

"You're on that already?"

**"Slowly out of line**

**And drifting closer in your sights.**

**So play it out I'm wide awake**

**It's a scene about me.**

**There's something in your way**

**And now someone is gonna pay.**

**And if you can't get what you want**

**Well it's all because of me."**

"So I told 'em you need to pay for the last twelve drinks ya had or you can take your aft elsewhere."

**"Now dance, fucker, dance.**

**Man, I never had a chance.**

**And no one even knew**

**It was really only you."**

"So I see this bomb and I figure why not?"

**"And now you'll lead the way.**

**Show the light of day.**

**Nice work you did.**

**You're gonna go far, kid.**

**Trust, deceived!"**

"So when you're treating a busted T-cog you'll want to scan it first like this…"

**"With a thousand lies**

**And a good disguise.**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes.**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes.**

**When you walk away**

**Nothing more to say.**

**See the lightning in your eyes**

**See 'em running for their lives."**

"I think the Knights of Cybertron are trying to communicate with us. We just have to try and get on the same wavelength as them."

**"Now dance, fucker, dance.**

**He never had a chance.**

**And no one even knew**

**It was really only you."**

"I can't wait to see what other planets we'll come across. I'd like to see that snow stuff again."

**"So dance, fucker, dance.**

**I never had a chance.**

**It was really only you."**

"Cyclonus doesn't talk much but that's ok. I usually do most of the talking."

**"With a thousand lies**

**And a good disguise.**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes.**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes."**

"I know what Rewind's saying… It's just. Not easy for me you know?"

**"When you walk away**

**Nothing more to say.**

**See the lightning in your eyes**

**See 'em running for their lives."**

"I can't help but wonder if I'm not supposed to remember who I am. I get little hints… Here and there. But not the whole picture."

**"Clever alibis**

**Lord of the flies.**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes.**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes.**

**When you walk away**

**Nothing more to say**

**See the lightning in your eyes**

**See 'em running for their lives."**

Emme didn't complain about anything. But occasionally she'd take out her hearing aid. She loved listening to music and it helped her nerves… But every once in a while she enjoyed the utter silence. She never did it when someone was talking to her. But when she was alone. She could finally have a moment not to think…

~*~

In another time and place. 

The Necrobot marked the passing of Flywheels. Not that there was much left to him now. It’s the latest name on his death list. Right after:

**Hound  
Chromedome  
Dipstick  
Drift  
Ultra Magnus  
Ember Stone**


	6. Epilogue: Ember's Log

Ember's log number 2, the date…. I still have no idea.

This week has been insane. First I dealt with this rust plague on Delphi with Ratchet, Drift, and Pipes. I learned a few things. One, Pharma is an ass. Two, Pharma is a big ass. And three, Ratchet's alright. He's been trying to get me to learn medical stuff. It's cool I'll admit. I'm not sure if it's for me but for now I'll stick with it.

In other news I was held hostage for three hours by Fortress Maximus. Rung's head exploding is something I will never get out of my mind. I'm thankful he survived. Thank God or Primus. I won't be forgetting the images Rewind displayed on the wall anytime soon. I go and visit the both of them at least once a day.

Rodimus thought it was a grand idea to make me the ship's 'counselor' since Rung is recovering. I'm not sure what he was thinking. It's not that hard. I just sort of sit there and listen to bots all day. Some of the things they say are funny… But most of the time it's really sad. I won't repeat anything. It wouldn't be right to them. Hm… Other than that and my studying not much has been going on. Fine with me.

Oh Blue has been sleeping with me. The cutie. Well, I better update what I know about everyone while I'm thinking about it.

Rodimus: Can be a pain in my aft.

Ultra Magnus: Never seems to smile or enjoy himself. Reminds me of my old grade school principle.

Drift: Likes slashing things.

Brainstorm: Loving the armor.

Ratchet: Not a bad old bot.

Red Alert: Haven't seen him much since the incident. I know he's concerned for Rung.

Whirl: Oh God don't get me started.

First Aid: Nice guy.

Swerve: Work on your aim bro.

Chromedome: Kinda funny.

Rewind: A good buddy.

Cyclonus: ?

Tailgate: What a sweet guy.

Skids: Tells the best jokes when he's drunk.

Trailbreaker: Regular at Swerve's.

Pipes: Take it down a notch dude.


End file.
